The Dorm Room Bet
by tainted-miko
Summary: Miroku bets Kagome and InuYasha that they can't share a dorm without killing each other. Will they go insane during the semester or could love bloom? this is a co-write project of mine and hanyoualanna. rated for language and some sexual content.
1. Graduation

The dorm room Bet  
  
Written by: tainted-miko & hanyoualanna  
  
Graduation  
  
Disclaimer: yes! We own Inuyasha and Miroku, they are a love slaves! Muwhahahaha!

* * *

"Ahhhh, today is the last day of school!" Kagome said with a stretch. Miroku was watching her ass contract and release during this stretch. Inuyasha was already sleeping in his chair, oblivious to his surroundings. He opened one eye in time to see Miroku reach out to grope Kagome.   
  
-SLAP- "PERVERT!" huffed an angry Kagome. "Will you every learn lecher?" smirked Inuyasha. "Nope, I try but I soon forget when I see those gorgeous buns!" laughed Miroku. A beautiful girl walks by in a short skirt.  
  
-SLAP- "LECHER!" the girl walked away as Miroku nursed his now double wounded check. "Miroku you will never make it threw the graduation ceremony conscious if you keep groping everyone insight!" as Kagome said this, she leaned down to his level on the ground and showed a little more from her top that she would have wished. Miroku just starred and nodded, Inuyasha had caught what he was looking at and laughed. Him and Miroku and Kagome had been friends since 3rd grade. How they all met was a mystery, all they knew was that they were friends now. And Inuyasha knew Miroku wasn't interested in Kagome, he just liked to play around, now with other women it was a different story.  
  
"Hmmhmm, I would like to have your attention please." the principal announced. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha moved from beneath the tree they were sitting under to the chairs in front of the stage. Everyone took their assigned seats. And waited for the principal to finish his boring speech. "I don't know which is worse, his beginning school speech or this one" Kagome whispered to herself. Inuyasha on the other hand was already asleep like always, the only time you catch him awake is when he is eating or when you have captured his attention with food. Miroku was trying to charm the ladies, but they weren't impressed. 'he will never learn' kagome thought.  
  
"Now I would like to present the class of 2004!" everyone cheered, thanking god he was done talking. Well everyone except Inuyasha, for he was still asleep. "Kagome Hiragashi" announced the principle. Kagome stood up and started walking toward the stage, as she reached the last row of people, she tripped on her gown and fell straight to the ground. Everyone laughed except Miroku, he was starring straight at her ass….her gown had raised up on her and you could now clearly see the lower part of her ass. And unfortunately Kagome had chosen to wear see-through underwear that day. Most of the men by now were making wolf whistles and the girls wear pointing and laughing. Inuyasha was woken up by a jab in his side. He looked up and saw what everyone was making a fuss about. Kagome had fell down and her ass was made known to everyone and their brother. Inuyasha caught him self starring at her ass a little to long and decided to go back to sleep. All he need was to think about her and he was again fast asleep.  
  
Kagome quickly regain her posture and sprinted to the Principal to get her diploma and to sit up on the stage with everyone else. "Miroku Kazana" . Miroku stood up and walked to get his diploma, along the way he touched every girls ass, not missing one. As he was handed his diploma from the secretary, he grabbed her ass as well.   
  
"Inuyasha Tashio"  
  
-snore-  
  
"Inuyasha Tashio?"  
  
-stir- snort- "hmmm, five more minutes mommy"  
  
"Mr. Tashio, I am not your mother and I would appreciate it if you addressed me properly." stated the principal. He was mentally thanking kami that Inuyasha had graduated and would no longer be spending most of his days in his office.  
  
"Coming mommy" Inuyasha said with a smirk, he walked up and grabbed his diploma, and headed to sit down with Miroku. After everyone was finished being addressed and was handed their diplomas, they all met with their families and were taken home.

* * *

-a couple months later-  
  
"Kagome are u packed yet?"  
  
"No mother, I have a little left to do." kagome sighed, she was a little nervous about leaving home for good. She was going to move into the dorms and then after she left college she was going to get an apartment of her own. She would probably never sleep in this room again. The room brought back many childhood memories, especially after they moved her bed. She found where her, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had signed their names on her wall as sign of friendship. But since then Sango has moved, Inuyasha had become an ass, and Miroku a lecher. The only person who seemed to be the same or was still here was Kagome herself. As Kagome went through her old picture book she found a picture of where her and Sango had tied the boys up and braided their hair and gave them make-overs. How she missed those times. Back then everything seemed so simple, everything was so easy. Now you had to worry about grades and keeping up your attendance. She sighed and finally put the book into a box and walked down stairs. 'Today is going to be a long day' she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the end of his bed and look at a picture that he found hidden in his closet. It was of him and Kagome when they were little. She was kissing him on the check and he was making a face about it. He chuckled to himself then sighed ' how I miss those days, now we cant even be in the same room and get along anymore' and with that he packed the picture and took off to pack more things.

* * *

Kagome drove herself to the Bijin college dorm rooms. She was removing the small packages that way she could get them up to the room before she actually needed help when all of a sudden a hand squeezed her ass.   
  
"OHHH"  
  
-SLAP-"PERVERT!" "Damnit Miroku cant you ever keep your hands to yourself?"  
  
"Why Kagome I just cant help that you have a prefect ass that just craves my attention and you know it!" he winked and smirked. "Do you need any help finding your room?" he asked being serious, for once. "Well I need to find room 269, do you happen to know where that is?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Hell yeah! Ohh this is going to be great!" Kagome tilted her head and looked at him in awe. "Ohh, sorry, we are sharing the same dorm room!"   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I am stuck with you in the same room while I sleep?" Miroku just smiled and Kagome knew what he was thinking. smack "Owww, what was that for?" Miroku asked while nursing his cheek. Inuyasha had seen the whole thing came strolling up "you know good and well why she did it monk" he helped pick Miroku up.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and picked back up her bags that she dropped and started to walk off. Miroku and Inuyasha was laughing and Kagome turned around to see what it was and walked straight into someone. That person dropped everything in her arms and was bending down to pick them up and letting Miroku have a great view of her bum. And of course Miroku could never control that hand of his and all of a sudden the stranger dropped everything and screamed.   
  
-SLAP/SMACK- "PERVERT!" she screamed and pushed him away. While she did this she turned back around and Kagome caught a glimpse of her face and gasped.  
  
"Sango? Is that you?" she asked behind her hand.  
  
Sango looked up and shrieked the way girls do "Oh My God! Kagome?"  
  
"It is you….Oh My God! Its been forever since…Oh My God!" Kagome and Sango shrieked together.  
  
Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive ears for fear that he would go deaf.   
  
"God women can you get any louder, I can still hear a little!" he said with an annoyed look on his face. Kagome and Sango just kept shrieking and jumping up and down. After they had settled down and everyone was okay they started talking about their rooms. Miroku and Kagome already knew they were going to be dorming together so they asked Inuyasha and Sango about their rooms.   
  
"Well I have room 268, how about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "What a wonder so do I!" Inuyasha said with dripping sarcasm. After everyone had settled into their rooms they all called it a night.

* * *

Authors note: hey what did you all think? We will update as soon as possible we are practically writing a new chapter as I type! Please don't hate us. We re just poor typing disabled country girls who are madly in love with a sexy perverted monk and an adorable dog-eared hanyou…whats so wrong with that? Please review!!! 


	2. So it Begins

The dorm room bet  
  
Written by: tainted-miko & Hanyoualanna  
  
Disclaimer: we do own them! Hahahahahaha!

* * *

Inuyasha settled down into the desk of his first class of the day. Unfortunately he wasn't a morning person and guess what? He just had to be stuck in a class full of morning people. Somewhere off in a corner a girl was singing off-key, people around him were chatting about mindless, petty things, and some idiot thought it was a good idea to click his pen over and over until InuYasha thought he was going to fly into a rage. He clamped his hands over his ears in hopes of drowning the noise out. He'd just thought that the day couldn't get any worse when a certain someone sat in front of him.   
  
"Oh great. You. Now my morning is complete." InuYasha grumbled.   
  
"Oh shut up." Kagome muttered in reply. The teacher walked into he room and began to write on the board.   
  
"Yes! Math! My favorite!" InuYasha perked up a bit.   
  
"You didn't even know what class this is?" Kagome asked in disbelief.   
  
"Uh, no. I don't look at my schedule, I just follow the sheep." InuYasha shrugged and pulled out a notebook. "I like math."   
  
"Why? Math sucks." Kagome pulled out her notebook.   
  
"Because math is the one thing you can't change. It has set in stone rules, unlike history or all that other shit. That's all hazy and can be switched. Math has been the same since algebra was thought up."   
  
"Huh, you actually do pay attention in class."   
  
"Only math. The rest is good for sleep and sleep only." InuYasha peered over her shoulder. "You're doing it all wrong. The sin of the equation should be here, not here. And seventy-two divided by nine is not six." He stated smugly.   
  
"Shut up. I'm not good at math in the morning."   
  
"You're not good at math ever."   
  
"Well, smarty pants, how 'bout you tell me the correct answer?"   
  
"Eighty-six." InuYasha and the teacher said at the same time.   
  
"Got anything else to say, Kagome?" InuYasha gave her a smirk.   
  
"Yeah. Go jack off."   
  
"Oooh, bitchy in the morning."   
  
"Only when I'm around you."   
  
"Ah, you two in the back." The professor called out. "I don't appreciate people talking over me, so if you could turn your attention to my class and not your personal lives, it would be helpful. If you wish to pass that is."   
  
"Great. Now you got me in trouble."   
  
"Hey, you're the one who told me to go play with myself."  
  
Kagome merely glared at him and turned around.

* * *

Finally lunch rolled around and the group met up in the cafeteria. They were eating quietly until InuYasha got up to get some ketchup for his fries. His underwear were hanging out of the top of his pants, something Kagome noticed right away.   
  
"Checkin' me out, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.   
  
"No, just wondering why in god's name you'd wear doggy paw underwear." Kagome replied smartly.   
  
"So you were lookin' at me. My butt to be specific. Like what you see?"   
  
"InuYasha, do these stupid comments just fall out of your mouth or do you sit around and think them up?"   
  
"They just seem to cross my mind."   
  
"Ah, short trip."   
  
"...." InuYasha said nothing for a time. "Longer than yours."   
  
"Make that short trip with a low speed limit." Kagome corrected.   
  
"At least-"   
  
"Arch!" Sango interjected. "Can't you two be civil for five minutes or are you petulant children all the time? I bet you two couldn't stay in the same room together for five seconds without fighting!"   
  
Suddenly Miroku had an idea. Kagome and InuYasha had once been great friends and would make a greater couple. This was his opportunity to make everyone win! Maybe they'd like to make that bet...   
  
"How about we put money on that?" Miroku suggested. The other three gave him blank stares. "If InuYasha and Kagome can live together for one semester, then I'll give you $500 to split. If not, I get $250 from each of you. Sound fair?"   
  
InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. They wouldn't have to love each other, just share room. It couldn't be that hard, could it?   
  
"Deal." They said together.   
  
"Perfect! Now Sango and Kagome will switch rooms once the day is finished!" Miroku clapped his hands together and gave Sango a lecherous grin. She was a babe all right, and now she was his babe of a roomie!

* * *

"Damn it." Kagome muttered as she set the box she'd been holding down onto the floor. She'd spilled perfume all down the front of her shirt and now reeked like a whore. She still hadn't brought her clothes over yet either. "Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked.   
  
InuYasha was laying in bed, shirtless, after declaring he needed a nap. "Take the one off the floor and throw away the one you have on. You smell like a two-bit slut."   
  
"Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically.   
  
"Don' mention it." He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow while Kagome changed. She was in the middle of putting a box away when a knock sounded on the door. "You'll get it." InuYasha muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes and answered the door.   
  
"Hi! I'm Rin, a girl scout! Wanna buy some cookies?" A sweet little girl asked.   
  
"Aww, you're so cute!" Kagome said and squatted down to look Rin in the eye. A White haired man standing behind her got a better look into the room. He suddenly reached down, covered Rin's eyes, and threw some cookies into the room with a scream of "Pay for them later, InuYasha! Come Rin!"   
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she picked up the cookies.   
  
"My brother and his adopted daughter." InuYasha replied. "Dunno what his problem was."   
  
Kagome shrugged and went back to Miroku's room to get the rest of her boxes. Sango had gone out to get something to drink for a while. She'd already moved into Miroku's room since she didn't have as much stuff as Kagome. Kagome groaned and picked up a box.   
  
"Back hurt?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Yup. These boxes are a killer." Kagome replied.   
  
"Sit down and I'll do some shiatsu on it if you want." Miroku offered.   
  
"Great! You're the best, Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully and sat down on the bed. Miroku crossed the room and sat behind her.   
  
"I ordered some pizza if you want to grab a slice when it comes."   
  
"Mmm...." Kagome merely groaned. Miroku had awesome powers of massage.   
  
About ten minutes later a small teen by the name of Shippo stood outside the dorm. He was the pizza delivery boy and it was his first day. He hoped to make a good impression on his first delivery. He raised his hand to knock on the door and stopped when he heard...noises.   
  
"Ohhh....."   
  
"So Kagome, you like that?"   
  
"Harder..."   
  
"I dunno if I can...."   
  
"Try!....Wait, I think the pizza is here..."   
  
"I'm not done yet....should go get it though...."   
  
"Get your ass back here, Miroku!"   
  
Shocked and frightened, Shippo dropped the pizza and ran. Miroku opened the door seconds later to see the pizza there with no bill.   
  
"Yum, free eats!" He said and carried it inside.

* * *

InuYasha rolled over in bed as his phone rang. "Five minutes...." He muttered. The phone continued ringing. "Okay, okay...." He picked up the cell. "Yeah?"   
  
"InuYasha what were you doing with that girl?" His brother's angry voice half screamed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Don't you act dumb! She moves in and you think you can sleep with her, you pervert!" Sesshomaru yelled.   
  
"What's a pervert?" Rin had picked up the other phone in the house.   
  
"Not now, Rin." Sesshomaru said.   
  
"Do we have a dictionary?" Rin asked.   
  
"In the library. Why?"   
  
"Rin wants to look up pervert. That's how Rin learned what orgasm meant."   
  
"Where did you hear that word?!" Sesshomaru choked.   
  
"Uncle Inuyasha and Miroku were saying...."   
  
"Is that what you two talk about in front of Rin? I'll have you know...." Sesshomaru screamed.   
  
"Oh fuck off..." Inuyasha sighed and turned off the phone then rolled back over.

* * *

Authors note: please read and review! Another chapter due out tomorrow! 


	3. Singing in the shower

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written by: Hanyoualanna and Tainted-miko  
  
'Singing in the shower'  
  
Disclaimer: we do own Inuyasha and Miroku. We share them on a weekly basis! Mwhahahaha!!!

* * *

Kagome had got a good nights sleep last night. After Miroku gave her a back rub she practically fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed. She woke early so that she could get her shower done before Inuyasha even decided to wake up. She thought that she should take a nice long shower too, just so when he took one he would run out of hot water. She grinned at the thought of Inuyasha screaming because of the cold water. She packed up her shower things and headed off. Right before she stepped in she heard the phone ring.   
  
"Ohh let the machine get it." and with that she stepped in.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the phone ringing and smacked the speaker button.  
  
"Who the fuck is it?" he asked pissed that it woke him up.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, its Rin, can u do me a favor? Sesshy burned all of our dictionaries…could u look up pervert. Please, I would really like to know." she asked as sweetly as an eight year old could. Inuyasha heard some scuffling and then the phone went dead. He figured that Seshomaru had caught her on the phone and hung up.  
  
"Well since I'm up and I know I cant get back to sleep, I might as well take a damn shower." he scuffled across his room and into the bathroom he saw something that would be the highlight of every man's day. A naked college girl in their shower.  
  
Kagome was singing 'Hit me baby one more time' and was dancing . She had her eyes closed and didn't notice Inuyasha standing in the doorway starring at her. She was dancing and had turned so Inuyasha had a full frontal due to the shower curtain being clear plastic. She went to grab the shampoo, but the bottle dropped and she bent down to pick it up and gave Inuyasha a great shot of her ass.  
  
Inuyasha was of course shocked to walk in on her, but he couldn't help himself.   
  
"Kagome, are you a stripper in your spare time?" She jumped and turned to look at him, forgetting her indecency and yelled "What are you doing in here, you pervert?"   
  
Inu smirked and responded "No, the pervert lives next door. Don't mind me, just go on with your little dance. You were doing this little grind move that looked pretty good."   
  
Kagome screams "GET OUT" she throws the closest thing to her. Which happened to be the open shampoo bottle. It hits him in the eye and he yells "Damnit wench you got soap in my eyes!" "FUCK! It burns damnit!" he attempts to wash it out with the shower water but on his way to the shower, he trips on the rug and falls, grabbing the closest thing to him. Kagome's chest.   
  
"Get the fuck off!" she punches him in the same eye with the soap and he screams "FUCK WOMAN IT BURNS!" she got out of the shower and pushed Inuyasha in. she grabed a towel, covers herself, grabed her things and headed to her room to get ready.

* * *

Sango woke up early and decided to put up more things. She came across one of Miroku's boxes and in it she found a playboy. 'Figures. He's such a lech.' she thought. She happens to notice a different mag underneath it. She ends up looking threw a huge stack of chick mags. There is Cosmo, Lucky, and Seventeen. She was shocked and wondered why he keep such things. For cryin out loud he was a guy!   
  
"Whatcha doin there Sango?" Miroku asked sleepily. Sango jumped and then relaxed when she noticed who it was.   
  
"Why in the hell do you have all these girl magazines?" she asked in awe.   
  
"I just wanted to see what girls like and those models in the perfume ads are hot!" he said with a smirk and went to change, leaving a stunned Sango standing in the living room.

* * *

Inuyasha got dressed and noticed that he didn't have any socks unpacked. He went threw a bunch of boxes only to find out that he had indeed forgot to pack his socks. 'what a dumbass' he thought and sat down in a chair in the kitchen waiting for Kagome to come out.

* * *

Miroku came out of his room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Sango walked in and laughed. He looked at her and she said "SO Miroku, bedside astrologer say anything interesting this month? Or were you just reading the article 'What Sex feels like to Men'?" he didn't answer her and she laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her room to find Inuyasha sittin down at the kitchen table starring at her. She stifled a laugh when she noticed that he was developing a black eye and couldn't help herself, "need a steak?" and walked out the door laughing, only to bump into Sango. They both walked to class, laughing, telling each other about what had happened that morning.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbles and walks over to Mirokus' to borrow a pair of socks. He knocks on the door only to have Miroku open it and laugh.   
  
"What the hell you laughin about monk?" and with that he pushed himself inside.   
  
"Hey got a pair of socks, I forgot to pack mine." Miroku still laughin pointed to a box by the bedroom door. As Inuyasha rummaged threw to find a pair Miroku asked "so who hit you?"   
  
Inuyasha growled and said one name "Kagome."   
  
This caused Miroku to laugh harder. "What happened?" he asked after he had calmed down enough to talk straight, he had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.   
  
"well I walked in on Kagome in the shower," Miroku stared at him all dewy eyed 'lucky bastard, got to see Kagome all naked, wet and lathered up with soap in the shower'   
  
"…then she threw the fuckin shampoo bottle and it hit me in the eye. I went to wash it out but I tripped on the rug and fell into Kagome grabbing her chest." Miroku just smiles and nods   
  
"…then she punched me and pushed me into the shower and left." Miroku laughs but then get serious.  
  
"How does she look naked?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, kicked him in the shin, and walked out. Leaving a screaming monk on the floor.

* * *

Authors note: This is miko here. I wrote this chapter. You can expect all the odd numbered chapters to be written by me and all the even to be written by Alanna. I hope you all liked and didn't laugh too hard. Please read and review! 


	4. Miroku wants to know

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written by: Hanyoualanna & Tainted-miko  
  
Disclaimer: As said before…WE OWN THEM!!!! Muwhahahaha!  
  
'Miroku wants to know'

* * *

"Tell me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Tell me! Please?"   
  
"NO!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku as they walked to history. He lay his head down on his desk. Time to sleep. Except something was tickling his ear....he lay the furry appendage flat on his head. Oh great. Now something was stabbing him in the back.   
  
"InuYasha! Wake up!" Miroku jabbed his best friend with a pencil.   
  
"What?" He hissed.   
  
"What'd it feel like?"   
  
"Why do you care so much?"   
  
"Because one of my dreams is to grab something that isn't covered by material....and you got the extra perk of water!"   
  
"Yeah, and a black eye. Please don't describe your lecherous fantasies to me either."   
  
"Oh, but they're so interesting..." Miroku had a glazed look come over his eyes. "Tell me how it felt!" He whined.   
  
"Will you quit annoying me?" InuYasha glared at Miroku.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Okay..." InuYasha took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to tell his hentai friend. "Damnit, I dunno! It felt like a wet lump of skin, what more do you want to know?"   
  
Miroku sighed. "Answer me this: Is she gropable?"   
  
InuYasha bit his lip. "Yes." He said reluctantly.   
  
"Then you liked it!"   
  
"I never said I did!"   
  
"You didn't deny it." Miroku countered.   
  
"Look, Miroku, I never said I enjoyed it. Get it through your lecherous head." InuYasha said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Then if you had the opportunity, would you do it again?"   
  
"No, since I'd get a black eye."   
  
"If no black eye?"   
  
"She's a good lookin' girl, okay? She's no ugo or anything like that. That's all I'm saying."   
  
"He liked it." Miroku leaned back in his chair, smirking. InuYasha merely said nothing.

* * *

Authors note: sry so short but this covers what we wanted to cover…the next chapter will be put up later on tonight since this is so short. 


	5. Kagome Confesses

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written By: Miko and Alanna  
  
Disclaimer: as I have said before and before that, WE OWN THEM DAMNIT!  
  
'Kagome Confesses'

* * *

Inuyasha was pissed. Miroku and his wanting to know everything had got him sent to the office. He could only hope that the monk was prepared to die at lunch. Inuyasha was not about to let him get away scott free when he should be walking with him.

* * *

Kagome walked to class with an excited Sango. She had given a brief description of what had happened, and every since then Sango has been bugging her for more detail. Kagome took her seat and pulled out her notebook. Class soon started and Kagome was intent on forgetting what had happened this morning. Her thoughts were soon disrupted when something hit her in the back of the head. She turned to look and noticed it was a note. She picked it up and read it.   
  
'Kagome so Inuyasha walked in on you in the shower this morning and grabbed you huh? Bet you loved that! '  
  
Kagome getting pissed writes,  
  
'riiiight....keep dreaming. Miroku's turning you into a pervert.'  
  
She tossed the note back to Sango and turned back to finish her notes. She was again hit in the back of the head.   
  
'No, you made that perverted. I was being sarcastic.'  
  
Kagome just shook her head and threw it back. This time the teacher caught it before Sango could.  
  
"so girls, what's so important that you have to disrupt my class?"  
  
Kagome and Sango blushed as the teacher opened up the note and read it aloud. The whole class was laughing and the teacher sent them out into the hall. Kagome was truly embarrassed. Sango thought the whole thing was funny. But she was not about to give up on finding out the details. But she soon found her way.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall and heard laughing. He soon saw Kagome and Sango walk out of class saw the hint of a blush on Kagome's cheeks. So he decided to play with her head. As he walked by he winked at her and saw the blush deepen. He knew he had hit his mark.  
  
"Hmm...maybe something more went on than I thought, Kagome. That was one promising wink." Sango added with a wink. Kagome blushed even more but soon that was soon replaced with an evil glare towards Sango.  
  
"Okay, you gave me the basic run down this morning. Now I want details" she was intent on finding out what happened.  
  
"Like?" Kagome wasn't interested in telling her and maybe stalling would last until class ended and she could get away.  
  
"Is he a better groper than Miroku?" Sango just had to ask.  
  
"Sango!" she was shocked that she had even asked that!  
  
"I'm just curious to see if the perv has rubbed off on little Inu over the years." Sango was laughin on the inside. She was getting somewhere with this and she knew it.  
  
Kagome mutters something.  
  
"What was that Kagome? Hmm? Speak up!"  
  
"it was.…"  
  
"It was? Little louder!" Sango knew she was about to burst.  
  
"He...he has....he has nice hands!" Kagome was tired of this and wanted it to end. She hoped that would hold Sango off.  
  
"Would that mean you liiiiiked it?" Sango was getting closer and she wasn't about to stop.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Stop lying! I know you loved it!" Sango was grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"His hands on you while you were all wet and dancing and singing...you think he's sexy!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You want him!"  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Yes you do! You think he's a hottie!" Sango was breaking her down, she was getting close to something.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"You want to kiss him! You wanna hug him! You want him to do it again!" Sango was doing a little dance while she sang that.  
  
"Sango, shut up! They'll hear you!" Kagome really didn't want anyone else to hear this. It was bad enough Sango was going crazy.  
  
"OH! So I was right!"  
  
"Shh! Okay! SO it was okay and I didn't mind as much as I should have! So what?" Kagome gave up. If she didn't want anyone else to hear she had to tell, Sango wouldn't have given up.  
  
"You think he's one hanyou fox and you want him! This is great! Ohh, wait til he finds out!" she was happy that bet they made would work after all!  
  
"You're....you're gonna tell him?" Kagome look worried.  
  
"Nope! That's your job! Ooh! Here he comes back! Inuyasha!" she saw him turn the corner, she was going to get these too love birds together if it killed her.

* * *

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the office and was kicked out. They said his snoring had disrupted their working. Like he cared anyway. He was going back to class and was going to kill that houshi.  
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
"Sango!" Kagome hit Sango in the side.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha wanted to get back to class before the bell rang.  
  
"Kagome has something to say! Tell him!" she was so excited, today was going to be great! They were going to confess there love for each other and she wouldn't have to live with that perv any longer!  
  
"Uh...uh...bluh.…" Kagome was blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha was getting a little inpatient.  
  
"You left your underwear on the bathroom floor and need to pick them up! Come on Sango. I have to use the bathroom! NOW!" she wanted to get out of there and fast.  
  
"But-" Sango couldn't finish before Kagome cut her off.  
  
"NOW!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and drug her down the hall leaving a stunned Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"women…" Inuyasha muttered as he finished walking back to class…Miroku had it coming.

* * *

Authors note: you like? I know it's a little hard to follow but I'm sure you people are smart enough to follow. Sorry that it's a little short but I kinda didn't have any inspiration for this chapter. But it works and sounds great, or at least I think. Well please review! Signing off Miko and Roku!


	6. Love with a marker

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written by: Miko & Alanna  
  
Disclaimer: you have seen it in other chapters….  
  
'Love with a marker'

* * *

"I hate, hate, hate math!" Kagome screamed. She had been working on the same math problem for 15 minutes now. The strain was getting to her.  
  
"Problems?" Inuyasha asked from his seat on the opposite bed. He was enjoying the little show of her 'trying' to work.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Anything I could help with?"  
  
"I'd rather tear my eyes out than take your help." Kagome hissed and tried another problem. She looked at the back of the book to check her answer. "Damn it!"   
  
"Care to tear your eyes out yet?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"After you tell me how to do this." Kagome caved. Inuyasha joined her on the other bed and looked over her work. "What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Everything." He replied honestly. "When you're finding the answer to this type of problem...." He began a lengthy speech about her errors, making Kagome's head spin. "Maybe we should try some."  
  
An hour and nearly twenty problems later Kagome nearly had the formula down. She had just gotten her second one correct when Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"You're doing really well." He said, his voice nearly a whisper. Their faces were so close together. He began to lean in slowly. Kagome could feel his breath on her face when...

* * *

Miroku came home to an empty dorm room. He looked around and saw that Sango was not here but found a basket of clean laundry on the table in the kitchen. He thought he would be nice and fold them away for Sango. As he started he soon found these cute little panties and matching bra. They were light pink with candy hearts on them. He started folding them when an idea hit him. He turned and around and dug in a drawer. He soon found what he was looking for and went to work.

* * *

Sango came back from getting some Doritos from the cafeteria. She walked in and about died.   
  
There sat Miroku with a marker writing on her brand spanking new underwear. She about shrieked! She found the discarded bra on the floor and on all the little hearts it read 'I love Miroku.' She turned to looked at him and went straight for another drawer. And when she pulled out something, Miroku ran along with the underwear, to the only place he could think of. Inuyasha's and Kagome's.

* * *

"You fucking pervert!" Sango screamed. Miroku threw open the door to Kagome and Inuyasha's dorm and raced in with something in his hand. The two sprang apart, blushing. "Let me at him!" Sango screamed. She had a large, sharp looking katana in one hand and was brandishing it dangerously. Kagome remembered it as the one Sango had bought the other day while they were out shopping.  
  
"What did he do?" InuYasha asked. Miroku had jumped onto the bed and was cowering behind Kagome. He'd dropped whatever he'd been holding on the floor. Kagome picked it up.  
  
"You love Miroku, Sango?" She asked.  
  
"NO!" Sango howled. "I caught him in the room, huddled over my underwear writing 'I love Miroku' all over my new bra and panties set!"  
  
Good one!" InuYasha high fived the lecher.   
  
"No, it isn't! He ruined my undies!" Sango cried.   
  
"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome took her roommate by the hand. "Let's leave the lovers to fight it out." She lead him from the room, laughing. Miroku raced behind them. Sango stood in the empty room and sighed.   
  
"Damned pervert..." She muttered and picked up the undies. "Ah, what's the difference. May as well not waste them." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and shoved the lacy underwear into her pocket then returned to her dorm, whistling happily.

* * *

Authors note: sry to the delay, my computer was being a pain in the ass. I kept trying to copy this from and email that Alanna sent me (if you all remember she writes all the even numbered chapters.) and it wouldn't work…so I had to re-write it, looking back and forth between this and the email. It was a pain but I managed. So I hope u all like and the next chapter is coming up soon! And to all of you nice reviews you keep saying make chapters longer…you write a story and try to make what u want in a chapter last 5-6 pages without letting out what you want to save for another chapter. We are busy people and our lives do not revolve around writing this story. We update as soon as we can and we work constantly in our free time to write new chapters. So please appreciate this or we can and will stop writing it. And that wouldn't be fair to the people who do love this story and aren't haggling us to make chapters longer or update sooner. Ttfn! 


	7. Who needs a job?

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written by: Miko & Alanna  
  
Disclaimer: you've all heard it before, check the last chapters if you don't believe me!  
  
'Who needs a job?'

* * *

Inuyasha, late as always, walked into the cafeteria a good 15 minutes late. He was about to just sit down when something caught his eye. It always sat to the side when they served it. The Ramen Cart.  
  
"Yes! finally some decent food in this hell hole" he pulled out his wallet and low and behold a little white moth flew out.  
  
"Damn out of money" he soon saw someone who is always giving away money.  
  
"hey, Miroku, do you know what a great friend you are?" he took a seat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"What do you want now, Inuyasha? I'm only special if you need something" he pulled the arm off, and scooted away.  
  
"I need money for lunch" he pouted, it always worked with mom.  
  
"And I'm supposed to just give it to you?"   
  
"Yes, that is how it works"  
  
"nope, you gotta do something for me" Miroku turned his attention back to his food, it cost him a whole 2 dollars and it was not about to go to waste.

* * *

"hey ladies…"  
  
"NO!"   
  
"Damn. okay, what do I have to do?" Inuyasha sighed, he was going to have to do something  
  
" I'll give you $3 if you snort a pack of salt" Miroku pulled out his wallet and is holding it in his hand.  
  
"No way!" he was not about to snort salt just for Miroku's pleasure.  
  
"no?" he slowly put away his wallet. "You're no fun." Inuyasha's stomach seemed to want to make itself known at that moment.

"But why salt? Why not nose spray?"  
  
"because salt is a challenge. You do nose spray anyways" it was true, he did.  
  
"fine, gimme it." this was going to burn. -sniff-  
  
"owww! it burns like a mother fuck! Damn it, my eyes!"  
  
"augh, my sinuses are gonna be so fucked up! My nose hurts!"  
  
"gimme the money! gimme the money!"  
  
"uh oh…"  
  
"what? Owwww"  
  
"here ya go!" Miroku hands was shaking the entire time. 'he is going to kill me, why don't I ever count how much money I got before I bet with him. That last thing I need it another dislocated limb.'  
  
"what? this is only a dollar!" His eyes were burning but he knew the difference between 1 and 3 dollars. "Miroku I ain't stupid, hand over the other 2 dollars."  
  
"it's all I have!"  
  
"urm.…"  
  
"if you guys don't have any money, why not get a job?" Kagome was trying to help Miroku out. If she could side track Inuyasha  
  
"where?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked unison   
  
"yeah Kagome, who'd hire these fuck ups?" Sango was getting all into this.  
  
"McDonalds hires anyone" Kagome remembered that they hired her brother.  
  
"MCDONALDS?" The boys gave Kagome a weird look.  
  
"hey, if you need money bad enough…"  
  
"true. Okay, we'll go apply after I kick your ass miroku! You got three seconds to run!" Inuyasha was still pissed that he had made him snort salt and only got a dollar.  
  
"eeeeepp!" Miroku started to tremble 'I knew it…im going to have to visit the nurse again oh well at least that new nurse wears a short skirt ' Miroku took off out of the cafeteria. He ran outside and hid behind a small table.  
  
"3....2.....1! Get back here you asshole!" Inuyasha jumped across the table and tackled Miroku.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed as he hit the ground. He felt something snap. 'Ohh god..im going to die…I just broke something.' Miroku blacked out.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was no longer struggling and got up. He saw that he had crushed a Nutty Buddy bar.   
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha looks down at his new white shirt. And about had a cow. There was chocolate smeared all over the front if it.  
  
"Whoah, who shit on you?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing there.  
  
"No one, the idiot had a nutty buddy in his pocket. He heard it snap and passed out."  
  
-SIGH- Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Miroku blinked his eyes open and sat up a little before falling back down "I'm dying aren't I? Oh god...this is the end...I'm gonna die a childless man...tell Sango (wheezes) tell Sango she had the nicest, softest rear end I ever groped…" and with that he closed his eyes.  
  
"Get up you idiot! You ain't dying!" Inuyasha pulled on Miroku's shirt.  
  
"But something snapped! Oh, I see the white light...the angels are singing me home…" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Feh! Angels! With your perverted ways you should feel heat and hear crackling, not singing" Inuyasha huffed and sat down on the table.  
  
"B-but...what broke...ohh, it must have been a my arm.…" Miroku blinked his eyes a couple of times. He sat up a bit.  
  
"You had a nutty buddy in your pocket!" Inuyasha barked at him.  
  
"Oh. Who shit on you, though?" Miroku was sitting up fully and dusting himself off.  
  
"No one! Your damn nutty buddy did it!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"Huh." Miroku stood up and finished brushing off the dirt on his pants. " So that was what snapped that loud?"  
  
"Guess cafeteria food is that bad…" Kagome moved to try and help Inuyasha get the chocolate off his shirt.  
  
"Yeah. I'll never steal those again." Miroku removed the wrapper  
  
"You stole it?" Kagome had stopped messing with Inuyasha's shirt and turned to glare at Miroku.  
  
"Umm, borrowed without asking?"" Miroku shrunk a little. He was afraid of her when she was pissed. " was gonna return it! Honest!"  
  
"How? After you ate it?" Kagome had moved her hands to her hips and glared.  
  
"Speaking of food, you still cheated me! I still have to kill you!" Inuyasha had moved next to Kagome. He was still fiddling with his shirt. It was ruined and he knew it. He looked over at Miroku threatening .  
  
"Ahhh!" Miroku took off running to god knows where.  
  
"Feh. Idiot" Inuyasha walks back into the cafeteria with Kagome, hoping to horde some of her food.  
  
"Kag, you know how much I loooove you?" Inuyasha put of a cheesy grin.  
  
"You can't have my food." Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha and started talking with Sango again.  
  
"Damn" Inuyasha huffed and started walking back to his room to change clothes.

* * *

Authors note: Sry about the wait guys. Really I am. But see I'm down here in FL on vacation and my boss had me transferred to work down here… I have been really busy with work and going to concerts and stuff. I hope this chapter is long enough for you morons, its fuckin 5 ½ pages on my computer. So here you go, and expect another chapter here soon. Ja ne!  
  
Miko 


	8. Spit Burgers Anyone?

The Dorm Room Bet  
  
Written by: Hanyoualanna & Tainted-miko  
  
Chapter 8: Spit burgers anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: you have read it in the others…read it again….

* * *

Miroku walked into McDonalds for his interview later that day. He felt someone tap his shoulder lightly and spun around to see a tall, curvy woman.   
  
"Hi, I'm Naomi, and I'll be interviewing you." She said. Miroku gulped. Naomi lead him to a table and sat down across form him. "Okay," She leaned across the table a bit. The buttons on her polo were left undone and clearly exposed her chest when she leaned forward. "What are your reasons for wanting to work here?"  
  
"Uumm...I n-need money..." Miroku was practically dying.   
  
"All right. Are you in school right now?"   
  
"Y-yeah."   
  
"You must do very well in school. I bet you're really smart." Naomi said with a wink. Miroku was getting closer and closer to having a conniption. "Are you okay? You look warm." She reached up to place her palm against Miroku's forehead, accidentally giving him a peek down her shirt. Before she could make contact, Miroku had flown out of the booth.   
  
"Fine! I'm fine! Never been better!" He sputtered.   
  
"Okaaay, if you say so. You're totally qualified. Welcome to McDonalds!" Naomi barely had time to finish speaking before Miroku shot out the door like a bottle rocket.   
  
InuYasha watched as Miroku rocketed out the door. 'What the fuck?' He thought. InuYasha shrugged and went inside. A woman that rather reminded him of a porn star was standing in the dining area, looking more than a bit confused. He walked up to the counter where a man was standing at the register. Or was it a man...?   
  
"I'm here for an interview." InuYasha said to the very feminine looking man. 'No more femmy than Sesshomaru though, I guess...' he thought with a wry smirk.   
  
"Oh, hi! I'm Jakotsu, the manager here! I'll interview you since Naomi looks a little frazzled." He said.   
  
Oh great, he a flaming homosexual. InuYasha looked torn between horror and amusement as he followed Jakotsu to a booth.   
  
'Okay, way more femine than Sesshomaru. At least Sesshomaru isn't queer...then again he's pretty tight with that toad demon that works for him as a butler.' InuYasha looked the manager over. He had his hair pulled up into a bun, complete with hair sticks. He also had these upside purple triangles drawn under his eyes, the kind only clowns would wear. And was that mascara?   
  
"Okay hon! Now why would a totally gorgeous guy like yourself want to work here?" Jakotsu said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. InuYasha paled.   
  
"I need money to pay for college."   
  
"So you're a student? Smart guys are awesome!" Jakostu looked up from Inuyasha's application. His eyes flicked up to the hanyou's ears. 'Oh gods no, do not dare...' InuYasha thought.   
  
"Oh. My. God! Those are adorable!" Jakotsu squealed and reached up a hand to grasp a furry appendage. "You simply must a be a hanyou! I love half demons, they're so cuuute. Do you have a boyfriend? I know manager-worker relationships are frowned on, but don't you love a good tryst?" Jakotsu whispered conspiratorially.   
  
"I don't swing that way!" Inuyasha sputtered. "I have a girlfriend!"   
  
"Oh, poo. Who's the lucky lady then?"   
  
"Umm..." Shit, he didn't have a girlfriend! He'd have to lie. "Kagome Higurashi." 'Gods, I hope no one I know overhears this!'   
  
"She's one lucky lady. Now, unless you want to stay here and let me give some make up tips, you can be on your way. You're so hired!"   
  
"I think my make up is just fine..." Inuyasha choked and ran out the door. 'No wonder Miroku ran...'   
  
Little did he know, someone he knew had overheard. 'He and Kagome?!'

* * *

Kouga's ears perked at the sound of Kagome's name. How he loved how it rolled of your tongue and tasted so sweet. Yes, Kouga had a crush on Kagome, and probably would the rest of his life.   
  
Kouga turned to look where the lovely named had been spoken from. He looked around until something silver caught his eye.   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga growled loudly, scaring the people next to him. He watched Inuyasha run from the table and out the door. 'So mutt face is dating my woman? I will have to see to this.'  
  
Kouga stood up to leave, throwing his stuff away, he turned and saw a very pretty looking girl walking over to the counter. 'hey isn't that the woman Inuyasha was talking to?' Smirking he walked over to her and said in a low husky voice,   
  
"hello there"  
  
Jakotsu turned around and smiled as big as he could, 'well isn't he lovely'   
  
"hello to you too, OHH and look at that tail, yummy!, I could just eat you up." liking his kips, he winked at Kouga.  
  
Kouga paled. She was a HE! He quickly left but before he made it to his car, he saw his lunch for a second time that day, and, it didn't look like it did before he ate it.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

Inuyasha looked himself over in Kagome's full length mirror. ' I think this will do for now' He hated the uniforms, they were fugly and he knew it. Those hideous blue shirt with black pants. And this horrible hat, he was set to ask the manager to switch to a visor so he little ears wouldn't get smushed.   
  
Miroku was doing the same in his room. He turned this way and that way, and even checked out his ass. "hmm…this pants make it look big' he frowned at the idea. Then it hit him…he would ask Sango what she thought. He walked out into the living room where Sango was sitting watching 'Tom and Jerry'. Miroku cleared his throat loudly. Sango turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow  
  
"need something?" Sango wanted to get back to her cartoon.  
  
"does my butt look big in these pants?" he turned so she could get a better look.  
  
"it looks fine, go to work" She turned her attention back to the tv and left Miroku, standing there, with his ass in the air.

* * *

Miroku had been trying to figure out for the last 3 hours on how to ring up a hamburger properly without help. He was failing badly. So far in 3 hours he had screwed up 56 orders. And he still couldn't figure out how to ring food up properly.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was doing a hell of a lot better, with his hanyou speed, wrapping and bagging food was a quick snap of the fingers. The only thing he was struggling with was the Manager. Jakotsu was always starring at him and he couldn't stand it. 'Didn't I tell him I was happily taken?' Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of Kagome finding out. 'She would kill me out right, bring me back to life, and kill me all over again.' Inuyasha prayed that she never came in while he worked.   
  
Kouga chose that minute to walk threw the doors, he quickly smelled Inuyasha. 'Today is going to be a great day' He walked up to the register that Miroku was working at and ordered a Big Mac with extra pickles. Miroku still struggling with the register, called the manager over to ring it up for him.  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched. He turned to look over at counter and saw Kouga. ' I haven't smelt his rotten ass since I bet him in football junior year.'  
  
Kouga looked over to Inuyasha and yelled " What the Fuck do you think you are doing with my woman dog turd?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him "who the hell is your woman?" Where in the hell did he get off coming in here and yelling at him?  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with her, mutt face?"  
  
"Oh! Kagome! Yeah, she's my bitch, what 'cha gonna do about you stupid wolf?" on the outside he looked strong and brave, but on the inside he was praying to kami that Kagome did not take this time to come in.  
  
"You have not made my woman your bitch! You took her by force!" Kouga was furious, he was lying and he knew it. Kagome would not be his bitch.  
  
Miroku was still on the floor, struggling to breathe. All the girls we gasping and swarming around him, asking if he was alright. The only thing he could do was nod.' if only Kag could hear this, she shit a brick!'  
  
"no I didn't! She never wanted to be a flea bitten wolf's woman anyways. Why would anyone want to be?"  
  
"You made my woman yours by force! Why I ought to kill you-" he was cut short by Inuyasha  
  
"Keep denying it stinky and spewing that shit all you want. I know you're dying to hear about how I made her mine" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Suddenly the crew manager yelled at Inuyasha to give Kouga his food. Inuyasha was about to wrap it when and idea hit him. He slowly sunk back behind a wall so Kouga or the others couldn't see him. He lifted the top bun and sniffed snot back into his throat. He kept doing this until he was sure there was enough to cover the top. He spit a hug luegy onto the Big Mac, and placed the bun back on top. Inuyasha walked back over to the table and boxed the sandwich and bagged it. Then gave it to Kouga.  
  
Kouga deciding that since he was already here, he might as well eat here. He chose a seat right in the view of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kouga sit down. 'yes I can see him, omg! This is going to be great.'  
  
He walked over to Miroku…pulled him up by his shirt and whispered in his ear.   
  
"I spit on Kouga's sandwich."  
  
Miroku gasped, but looked over to Kouga and watched him slowly bring the sandwich to his mouth and take a bite. Miroku was about to vomit when Inuyasha bust out laughing. Kouga turned and looked at him.  
  
"what's your problem mutt face?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked "I hope you like the taste of my saliva, Kag goes nuts on it, she cant get enough."  
  
Kouga suddenly feeling very sick, ran to the trash, and once again saw his lunch for a second time. He vowed never to eat here again.

* * *

Authors note: OMG! I'm so sry we took forever to update. You can blame Alanna for it all. She would write her damn chapter. I finally forced her to write it. So all the thanks can go to me! No, I'm kidding, but she did take forever to write the damn thing. So you all better appreciate this chapter. Tata  
  
-Miko & Alanna- 


End file.
